


Shockingly Human

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP Fic.Sarah and Pam have a night of pleasure.





	Shockingly Human

Freedom after months of use as a blood slave was something Sarah had dreamed of... but finding herself face to face with Pam... the woman who had dragged her home, forced her to become Sarah again... she was tempted to run. 

She choked down a frightened noise, keeping her eyes locked on Pam. 

"Miss... Pam?"

Pam Ravencroft looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Sarah..."

She said softly. 

"We need to talk..."

Sarah's voice waivered and she glanced down at her hands, forcing herself to relax before adding. 

"Someplace private..."

"First..."

Pam said.

"I need to say this to you....."

She took a deep breath.

"I'm so, so, so sorry for how I've treated you."

Sarah's eyes widened in shock and her breath caught in her throat, her voice soft when she finally spoke. 

"I... I forgive you." 

Her eyes locked on Pam's as she added. 

"I'm... I'm sorry, about Eric. I know you loved him."

Pam smiled.

"Come to bed..."

She said softly. Sarah flushed but nodded silently, moving to stand beside Pam, trying her best not to blush too much. Pam smiled, put an arm around Sarah's waist and led her to her office.

"I have a sofa bed in here."

She explained. Sarah had let herself be lead, although her smile softened further when Pam spoke. 

"So... should I... sit?"

"Well... you could..."

Pam said with a smile.

"But then you'd probably end up propelled out of the window when I start the Sofa turning into a bed... it’s an automatic one."

"In which case... I'll stand."

Sarah's smile was light. 

"We've had enough of the throwing kind of love, haven't we..."

"Of the one sided kind yes..."

Pam said.

"But...nothing wrong with the Mutual kind of 'throwing' love.... don't you think"

She purred with a smile as she set the sofa changing into to a bed.

"Depends what exactly is thrown...."

Sarah shrugged. 

"Clothes yes, human... no."

Pam smiled and kissed Sarah. Sarah purred slightly into the kiss and responded openly. Pam wrapped her arms around Sarah as the kiss continued. Sarah's own hands had come to rest on the girl's hips. Pam purred and began to undo Sarah's dress. Sarah smiled, letting Pam undo her dress, taking her time to consider what to unbutton for Pam, finally settling for pushing her blazer loose. Pam purred letting Sarah take her blazer. Sarah smiled, moving to work on undoing Pam's corset. Pam smiled letting her take it as well. After a moment longer Sarah had stripped away the last of Pam's clothes, doing her level best not to flush, and failing. 

"You are so... beautiful."

"And yours for the night..."

Pam murred.

"Now...no more talk.... let’s have sex."

Sarah smiled, nodding once, then settling willingly on the bed. Pam smiled and got on the bed with her. Sarah instantly, if a little shyly, moved to kiss her. Pam kissed back and then she moved away from Sarah's face and pressed her own face hard and deep into Sarah's crotch. Sarah gasped and arched, unable to stop her needy reaction. Pam murred at this and began greedily eating Sarah's pussy out, growling softly at Sarah’s weak moans and clear pleasure. Sarah continued to arch, mewling wildly, clearly very much turned on. Pam kept eating her out. Sarah soon cried out and came, hands tangling into Pam’s hair as Pam worked her way back up her body.

“Mine.”

The word was a near growl but Sarah grinned, finally letting go of her past entirely and moving to kiss Pam fiercely.

“Yours.”


End file.
